


Assorted Drabbles

by IT_GIRL_RH



Category: Radiohead (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-20
Updated: 2008-10-20
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IT_GIRL_RH/pseuds/IT_GIRL_RH
Summary: Warnings: BDSM, Coldplay, Drug useall written on/before October 20th, 2008





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: BDSM, Coldplay, Drug use 
> 
> all written on/before October 20th, 2008

**fingers**

Jonny has a magic to him. He’s ethereal. He can exist on the edges and drift by unnoticed. Then all at once he’ll reveal himself and you can’t look away. Not ever.

Ed, on the other hand, was pleasantly hard to miss. Tall, confident and effortlessly charming. A quick smile and easy laugh, always ready.

They were yin and yang. Complementary halves of a better whole. They fit together.

Jonny resting his cheek against Ed’s shoulder, eyes closed. Their long fingers intertwined. Ed watching their reflection in the window. Both of their mouths turned up in contented smiles, breathing softly.

 

**Useless**

Ed gives me a smile that melts my knees, gathers up both our cases and heads for the van. I chew my bottom lip and watch him go. He’s so gorgeous I can’t help but stare… Great arse, too. Wish I had the nerve to tell him. But I’m useless, so bloody shy. It’s those eyes, so blue I lose the power of speech. And Thom is always there, watching, making me more nervous. Like I’m doing something wrong. I’d swear he’s jealous if he didn’t have that girlfriend he’s always going on and on about fucking. Selfish cock-blocking bastard.

 

**Moustache**

"Bloody hell, Yorke! You woke me!" Thom's thrashing violently in his sleep. Must be an awful nightmare. Better wake him.

I turn over. A fist nearly hits my forehead. 

"Nooo--oo-o! G'way! G'way!" He kicks my leg.

I grab his shoulders and "gently" shake him awake. "Thom! Wake up. You're dreaming."

"Hunh?" His eyes blink open and look around frantically. He crushes me in a desperate hug as relief rushes over him. "Oh, Colin! It was horrible! Horrible!"

"You're ok now. Shh. Just a bad dream. You're ok. What was it?”

"Chris Martin! With a huge moustache! He wouldn't leave!"

 

**What to Do When the Pooh Can't Help**

Thom sipped tea from his favourite Winnie the Pooh mug and glared. He was in a mood. Pooh usually made him smile. Today he even sneered at that lovable bear.

Colin was exasperated. He’d tried everything to relax Thom. Nothing worked. He sighed.

Thom growled at the noise then grunted.

There was only one thing left to try. Colin knelt before Thom. He looked up and said, “If THIS doesn’t make you smile, nothing will.” He unzipped Thom’s trousers.

Thom arched his eyebrows.

Colin gave Thom the blowjob of a lifetime.

Thom smiled for the next month. So did Colin.

 

**Kneading**

Kneading the dough was his favorite part of baking bread. He loved slapping it down on the stone with a resounding “smack!” and punching his fists into the springy blob. It was the best. No. The best thing about baking bread was the aroma from the oven when it was nearing done. Because right about then Jonny would wander into the kitchen drawn by the smell. He’d peek in the oven then give Thom a bright, crooked smile. “Mmmm.” He’d purr with those lips of his and Thom would just melt. Yeah. That was his favorite part of baking bread.

 

**Our house**

Sun feels so nice. Warm and gentle. Wakes me every morning. Shining in from that big window. I'm glad now you talked me out of the shades I'd wanted. I was paranoid people could see in. You'd laughed. "Impossible!" you'd said. You were right, of course. And now the sun wakes me every morning, with you warm and peaceful next to me. It makes everyday perfect. That's why I love this house. And it's ours. Our house. You're blinking awake now, the sun in your big brown eyes. I smile. You smile back, and kiss me. I love this house.

 

**How can you be my brother?**

"That's... _interesting_."

"Yeah. I haven't figured out where I'll put it yet."

"?!..."

"Maybe the library?"

"Jonathan, you _do_ know what that is, right?"

"Art?"

"?!... no... its... _Really_? You have no idea?"

"No... "

"Where did you get it?"

"It's a gift."

"From _whom_?!"

"Thom."

"Why would Thom give you that?!"

"I..."

"Wait... _Thom_. gave. YOU. that?"

"Yeah. He said to unwrap it when I got home and he'd be by later."

"?!..."

"Is it for the garden?"

"..."

"Louis?"

"..."

"Colin, just tell me what to do with it before Thom gets here."

"Jonathan.... I... I think it would look just lovely in the library."

 

**Happy to help**

"Thanks."

"Anytime. Happy to help."

"Not many people would..."

"Don't give it a second thought."

"But really, I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't..."

"You'd have done the same for me. Let's just leave it at that."

"Yeah. Well. Still. Thanks."

"Now let me just go rinse off this speculum and get you some plasters... fancy some tea as well?"

"That would be lovely."

"I'll put on the kettle."

"Good... we'll need to sterilize that...."

"You aren't going to try that again?"

"Not on _me_..."

"Oh, well! Why didn't you say so?"

"Have to thank you somehow."

 

**Phil knows all**

"It's ridiculous!"

"It's sweet."

"It doesn't bother you?"

"No."

"They're... fucking."

"Yeah, probably."

"They're men."

"Yeah."

"It makes me uncomfortable."

"No, it doesn't."

"Yes, it does."

"It makes you jealous."

"Jealous?! Jealous of what?"

"Them. You want that."

"I do NOT want that."

"Yes. You do. Don't worry, Thom. You'll meet someone and fall in love, too."

Thom watches Ed brushing Colin's hair out of his eyes, smiling at each other, eyes sparkling with love. 

"Yeah, maybe I will... someday."

"Maybe you already have."

"What do you mean 'already'?"

Jonny and Phil exchange a knowing smile.

 

**Sixth Sense**

Jonny's in his own world. Eyes closed. Headphones blocking out everything. Everything but the warm sun on him. And, of course, Thom. Jonny can always tell where Thom is, what he's doing. Like a sixth sense. That or Jonny simply knows him too well. Thom's an open book. Like right now. Jonny knows when he opens his eyes, Thom will be right there on the sofa fiddling with his laptop. He knows Thom will look up and smile. Jonny can feel it. So he smiles, headphones on and eyes still closed. Thom looks at him and smiles from the sofa.

 

 **Stare-At-A-Greenwood Day**  
Ed's staring. Maybe he's stoned. Nope. It's not his usual "Wow, man" gaze. This is intense and focused... on Colin bent over the mixer.

Colin stands and sees Ed. He looks pleased with himself. He glides over to Ed, runs a finger down his arm and sashays out of the room. Ed follows.

It makes me feel... odd. I look at Thom. He's staring at me. Like Ed. What is it 'Stare-At-A-Greenwood Day'? 

It makes my stomach lurch. No. Not my stomach. Lower.

Oh...

I give him a smile and sashay out of the room. Thom follows.

 

 **I wish Jonny was a girl**  
I wish Jonny was a girl. I wish Jonny was a girl so he would wear short skirts with no knickers. So I could bend him over and fuck him proper anytime I want.

Instead, he wears jeans. Chastity jeans with a button-fly. Who the hell wears a button-fly? Fingers flustered in the heat of the moment cannot open a fucking button-fly. I think he loves that it drives me mad, that I'll fumble at it until I pout and he'll FINALLY, gallantly help.

Sod it all. Maybe I'll just get him break-away stripper jeans... and hide all his knickers.

 

**Ruined**

How did it come to this? We barely speak. You don't smile. Makes me so sad. But what can I do? I want a family... a life off the road. Is it so wrong?  
But I want you, too.  
I don't think you want me anymore. I ruined everything.

What do I say now? There's nothing to fucking say. This is how you want it. So this is how it is... because I'll do anything for you. Even live like this. Never touch you again, never hold you. Never tell you how much I miss you, need you... love you.

 

**What are you doing?**

"What are you doing?"

Moves back. Embarrassed. Looks at shoes.

"Nothing."

"Didn't seem like nothing..."

"Well, I just..." Pause. Fidget.

"You just what?"

"You look so nice and you... smell good and..." Fidgets more. Pauses more.

"and what?"

"I just thought... I might..." Fiddles fingers.

"Kiss me?

Looks up, surprised. Looks down, completely caught.

"Yeah... I don't know what got into me. Silly, really. Sorry."

"If you're going to kiss me... then kiss me."

Colin grabs his face. Plants the mother of all kisses on shocked, eager lips.

"Honestly. You need to take some initiative in these matters."

So he does. Next time.

 

**You owe me**

There is some Cole Porter song playing but Thom can't think of the name. They are dancing slowly in a little circle, like at a school dance. Thom likes the way the sequins feel under his hands as he moves them down to Jonny's ass. The cocktail dress was a very good idea.

"Mmmmm... I love this dress."

"You know, I'd only ever do this for you."

"I know."

"You owe me now."

"I know."

"Aren't you going to ask what I want?"

"No. You know I'll give you anything."

Jonny looks down into Thom's eyes and gives him a wicked smile.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

They stop dancing.

 

**I can see the crack in yo ass Jonny**

Suddenly I realise everyone is looking at me expectantly. Just how long had I been staring at Jonny... Jonny bent over his equipment... Jonny's long fingers brushing skillfully over the knobs and... Jonny's shirt pulling up and exposing creamy pale flesh every so often.... flesh that must be so soft and warm... and...

Oh bloody hell I did it again! What the bloody fuck?!

Ok pull it together, Yorke...

Oh fuck! Oh fuckity fuck! Why did I have to wear these fucking red pants... I can't possibly hide that....

...and WHAT am I saying? 'It feels good?' What the fuck?!

Everyone knows I was looking at Jonny... shit.

A joke! Yeah. Turn it into a joke. Like that "dirty boy" thing.

"I can see the crack in yo ass, Jonny!"

Ha ha ha. They'll never know....

 

 **The Bathroom Door #2**  
Dammit, now I'm all pruny! I'd been locked in the bathroom for 42 minutes before I'd succumbed, lulled into a surprisingly peaceful sleep by the precise, steady rhythm coming from the bed in the next room. I assume it was the bed. I was too freaked out to venture near the bathroom door to take a peek. At first, I thought Ed had snuck in while I was in the bath and started without me. But that moan was definitely not Ed. So I decided to wait it out in the tub, quietly. No need to embarrass anyone. It's quiet now. I wonder if it's safe to go out there. Christ! I didn't think Jonny even did things like that....

 

**The Bathroom Door #1**

Dammit, now I'm all pruny! I'd been locked in the bathroom for 42 minutes before I'd succumbed, lulled into a surprisingly peaceful sleep by the precise, steady rhythm coming from the bed in the next room. I assume it was the bed. I was too freaked out to venture near the bathroom door to take a peek. At first, I thought Ed had snuck in while I was in the bath and started without me. But that moan was definitely not Ed. So I decided to wait it out in the tub, quietly. No need to embarrass anyone. It's quiet now. I wonder if it's safe to go out there. Christ! I didn't think Phil even did things like that....

 

**Tesco Stocks Simply Everything**

Jonny arched his back, moaning. His long fingers dug into the sheets, curled into fists and plunged harder into the mattress.

"Oh God, Ed.... Ed...."

"MMMMM...hmmm."

Ed held Jonny by his hips as he plunged in deep and came with a shudder.

Jonny's feet slipped down from around Ed's neck as they both collapsed in a heap. Jonny was still reeling from the intense fuck, trying to slow his breathing and think enough to speak. He fumbled for the small tube and looked at it again.

"I can't believe you got this at Tesco."

"And a build-your-own-pizza. It'll be ready in about 30 minutes."

Jonny looked from the tube to Ed and smiled from behind his fringe.

"Perfect."

 

**A Million Words.**

There must be a million words to describe this sensation. But right now I can't think.

His tongue. His lips. His fingers. His flesh, naked. Finally touching me. Bringing me to the edge of something so... so... oh! God! I can't think!

I've wanted this so long. To be here. With him. Like this.

No words. Just primal, gutteral sounds deep in my throat. Just moans. Gasps. A sharp intake of breath. Small whimpers. As his attentions drown me... desperate. My mind folds in on itself. I come, and it's like a bursting sun.

Finally. One word, repeating.

"Phil... Phil..."

**Author's Note:**

> Story Notes:  
> The first bit of fiction I ever wrote (apart from some creative writing assignment I'm sure I must have had in school but can't remember) was this drabble A Million Words. I was terrified to post it (it is pretty terrible :lol:) but some very kind people on AtEase were gracious and supportive about my effort and that encouraged me to try again. Drabbles are a good place to start if you're thinking about writing, like dipping your toe in the water. :)


End file.
